gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ORAV-05 Gundam DRAGONFACE
The ORAV-05 Gundam DRAGONFACE is a "singular-type" mobile suit that appears in GUNDAM from the DRAGONFACE. It is piloted by Gen'ichi Minegishi, one of the designated "prophets", along with the A.I. housed within the mobile suit, Alois. Technology & Combat Characteristics Originally one half of a portion of the wreckage of the space station "Quincunx-02" (the other half would eventually become the ORAV-06 Gundam WYVERNFACE), a majority of its mass transformed into langrenite due to the 'crystal-cluster' phenomenon. In time, the growth of its internal and external systems is cultivated over the duration of more than a decade, all under the surveillance of the super-intelligent A.I. "YT" (pronounced "it"). "YT" created the Gundam, as well as the rest of the ORAV series, as an attempt at creating "gods" for the simulated universe it has created prior. As such, the ORAV series are tied into the folklore and culture, the "myth" of said simulated universe. The Gundam DRAGONFACE represented the "Midnight's Dragon", a demonic entity that could possess the shapes of both beast and man, that nevertheless inspired the rise of heroes. The Gundam DRAGONFACE is unlike any other mobile suit series manufactured by humans, and is developed through methods only known by "YT" and its few human liaisons. It possesses unearthly technologies that are built into the core and durable langrenite-alloy chassis, and abilities that far surpass conventional weaponry. For one, the ORAV line of mobile suits are capable of manifesting a powerful psychic field known as the "Egospace", which, even at its weakest, may easily brush off wave after wave of ballistic weaponry, leaving the mobile suit without a scratch. The Egospace has only been demonstarted to be breached by beam weaponry, which is also built into the arsenal of all ORAV type mobile suits, meaning that in most cases, an ORAV may only be repelled by another ORAV type. This notion is further pushed by the fact that two ORAV type's Egospaces would cancel one another out in close proximity. For weapons, the Gundam DRAGONFACE is equipped with its powerful limbs and tail, which are capable of tearing up enemy mobile suits with ease, creating an unstoppable melee-type mobile suit when the suit applies its high level of agility and maneuverability. For ranged combat, the Gundam DRAGONFACE is equipped with beam emitters throughout its body, allowing for, at maximum, launching 432 simultaneous attacks. Further into the series, once the Gundam is able to cause smaller crystal formations in the surrounding areas through the use of its Egospace, the Gundam is able to continually "bend" the beams launched from the emitters to essentially create homing beams. The range of the homing beams is said to be more than a 100 kilometer radius. In dragon form, the Gundam DRAGONFACE is capable of using its sharp teeth as weapons, as well as fire a powerful beam from the cannon within its mouth. In humanoid form, this cannon is moved to the forehead in a fashion not unlike the Double Zeta Gundam from Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam. It is interesting to note that in the beginning of the series, the Gundam DRAGONFACE had earlier been "poisoned" by Stark Cabley and the ORAV-06 Gundam WYVERNFACE, with a virus that left the systems of Alois, and the mobile suit itself, weak. Because of this, the Gundam DRAGONFACE was unable to properly exert its Egospace until later in the series. Armaments *'Claws' *'Mouth/Forehead Mega-Beam Cannon' *'Beam Emitters' *'Wave Prisms' *'Tail Fin Blades' Special Equipment & Features *'Egospace (Centralized Anomaly Field)' *'Langrenite Central Cluster' *'"Alois" Artificial Intelligence Assistant' *'Learning Computer' *'Machine Blood' History ... Final Battle When Gen'ichi finally goes up against Royce Galilead in his ORAY-01 Semprepiece outside the Freeman space colony, the Gundam DRAGONFACE slowly proves to be no match for the latter "reborn" mobile suit, and the match turns into a desperate struggle on the Gundam's part. Unfortunately, the Semprepiece's power proves to be too much for the Gundam DRAGONFACE in the end, and is crippled in a powerful attack from the former. Gen'ichi remains defiant up until the end - and Royce quickly kills him with a single beam piercing through his body. This turn of events greatly shock all parties whom are in witness to the ongoing war, including the bridge crew of the Yang Dera''s, as well as Stark Cabley, whom breaks down further in tears at the older man's death. Satisfied with the Semprepiece's power, Royce abandons the Gundam's remains, as Alois is left in a seemingly unresponsive state within. Aftermath Enraged by Gen'ichi's death, Faris Mirram charges at Royce, but her custom Argent can only last so long before the Semprepiece tears into its torso with a single blade. Realizing that Faris is just as defiant to her imminent death as is Gen'ichi, Royce is determined to torture her slowly and make her beg to him for mercy before he'll finally kill her. With Faris' Argent being the last of the Arc's functioning mobile suits before her defeat, the others are helpless to intervene. All hope seems lost. However, after Gen'ichi's death, his spirit, as well as those of others', re-appear to Stark, telling him that it's never too late to turn back to the path of good, and they proceed to relay their beliefs in him, one by one. Finally, a voice seems to reach out to him - only that it doesn't belong to any of the deceased. The voice turns out to belong to Alois, and everyone's spirits urge Stark to reach back out to her. Stark moves the damaged Gundam WYVERNFACE towards the remains of the Gundam DRAGONFACE, still tearful until Alois comforts him. After a heartfelt conversation between Stark and Alois, the Gundam WYVERNFACE achieves resonance with the remains of the Gundam DRAGONFACE, helped forward by a final send-off from the spirits of Gen'ichi and the others. Through a final crystal-cluster phenomenon caused by Stark Cabley exerting his Egospace at full power, the two halves undergo an amalgamation to form the ORAV-13 Gundam, in the process salvaging Alois' circuitry to replace the WYVERNFACE's own lost A.I., Quincy. Stark would then use the final Gundam to turn against Royce and his Semprepiece, the power of the two mobile suits creating a close match. In the end, the Gundam emerges the winner, yet Stark refuses to kill the exposed Royce, recalling the hopeful words of the man who inspired him throughout the series; ''Gen'ichi Minegishi. He leaves to rescue the stranded and wounded Faris. With the defeat of the war-monger Royce, the battles finally come to an end. In the epilogue, Stark, along with Alois, leaves with the Gundam to discover the world "YT" has created, as their own world was now on its way to peace. Notes & Trivia *During the amalgamation between the Gundam DRAGONFACE and the Gundam WYVERNFACE, the light produced by the phenomenon caused others to utter the iconic phrase "...ano hikari...", which has oft been repeated in numerous Gundam series. *Gen had nicknamed the Gundam "dragon-face" in the beginning because he had not known its real name then. He was only told by Alois that its name is Gundam much later. By this point, the United States Mobile Forces had already entered the Gundam into their database, registered as "DRAGONFACE". However, later, Gen'ichi decided to continue calling it DRAGONFACE in order to differentiate it from the ORAV-06 Gundam, which Stark had christened "WYVERNFACE" in a mockery of the ORAV-05 Gundam and Gen himself.